Persona: Saturnine Night
by Kreinster
Summary: Fools... They searched for many things in their quests for great truth... But what exactly did they have to deal with? What Powers That Be played them? Fortunately for them, they never realized. We... Were not so lucky. And we broke the rules. Cursed, we were.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Persona franchise, or any other that might appear in this story.

Humanity… Is strange.

They always want something from their life. And no matter what they want, they defy something that must not be defied, transcending the impossible to achieve the unknown. Do they even realize that infinite difference between something they want and something they struggle for? No, of course they don't. Just think about examples of one simple story:

* * *

><p>In the first phase, Some defied the needs of One, in realizing all the futility of grasping for dreams. And still, they went on with blissful dreaming, even as they destroyed the dreams of the innocent. Bliss, they got.<p>

* * *

><p>In the second phase, Some defied the needs of Many, in realizing all the numbness of people's collective consciousness. And still, they went on with fighting "illusions" produced by herd, even as they lied their path through. Bliss, they got.<p>

* * *

><p>In the third phase, Some defied the needs of All, in realizing the Inferno of Humanity's emotions. And still, they went on with lying to themselves, even as One lied to All, only to be tormented for eternity for their needs. Bliss, they got.<p>

* * *

><p>In the fourth phase, Some defied the needs of All, in realizing the people's blindness of their thoughts. And still, they went on with seeking out "truth", even as they defied themselves. Bliss, they got.<p>

* * *

><p>Let me tell you something, without further philosophy. What happened to us turned out to be not about searching for one's "true" self, or dealing with your life problems. Neither was it about happily throiwng magic around in a best fairy tale of our lives. It was not... It was never about being true to yourself, or anyone.<p>

It was about struggling. As we saved people, we struggled to care. As others died to be free, we struggled to remember all the faces we buried. As the world turned on us, we struggled to be humans. And as we were breaking our very souls to bits... I knew the Truth.

But enough of that. For now… I beg you to just listen. To judge, for I hope that at least you will open your eyes.

My name is Tenga Shiki. And this, is my nightmare.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is my first story. No idea where this will go, but I surely hope for longevity of my enthusiasm. Before you judge: what is going written here in this story does not entail all of my opinion about Persona. Anyway, write your opinion, if any!<p> 


	2. Idle Thoughts

**Chapter One: Idle thoughts.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Persona franchise, or any other that might appear in this story.

_A thousand years, a thousand more,_  
><em>A thousand times a million doors to eternity…<em>  
><em>I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times<em>  
><em>An endless turning stairway climbs<em>  
><em>To a tower of souls…<em>

…A train was rumbling.

That simple fact was really getting on my nerves. Fortunately, I am sitting next to the window and can rest my forehead against it. Not used to trains, never had an actual need for them. Add to that me being REALLY unnerved by what's going on...

Long story short, my name is Tenga Shiki. Tenga, while not being overly known last name, is really famous around here. What happened is, after my parents died, main house of Tenga kind of adopted me. Well, I knew my parents were part of a, for a lack of better word, "clan", but getting adopted after their death… That was a surprise. And while it WAS a good surprise, I can't help but be wary. Reasons: I didn't have a choice, apparently head pushed some buttons, I had no idea what kind of people are living there, and… Well, I'd like to see YOU try and be all calm and simple about your life totally changed! At least I don't seem to be a heir… That would be too screwed up.

"Kuwadorian station, in five minutes." Ah, that one is mine. Standing up, I got my bag and went to the doors. Brrrr, what's wrong with me! I am nearly shaking, for Christ's sake!

_If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,_  
><em>The towers rise to numberless floors in space<em>  
><em>I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,<em>  
><em>A million names but only one truth to face…<em>

But damn, the air is good, even with all the factories around here. From what I managed to gather in so little time, town of Kuwadorian was some kind of a mix between big industrial city and small, rural town. Being on par with the name, there are nine statues of birds on edges of the city. Legend says that these birds are spirits of the city, summoned to guard it in exchange for a shelter long time ago. Well, considering that the city was named after them… Who knows what the real story is…

_A million roads, a million fears_  
><em>A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty<em>  
><em>I could speak a million lies, a million songs,<em>  
><em>A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time<em>

City looked… Enchanting, actually. There was something that you just couldn't miss. Atmosphere of fantasy, like your mind is open to voice of collective unconsciousness... Beautiful. I am so going to like that city. Looks like it can be a good retreat not only to birds.

It was very late, nearing midnight. Luckily, mansion was not very far from the station, and I got a map by e-mail. As I was going to the door, I could hear watch inside the house banging out midnight.

Six… Seven… Eight…

Mansion was big, and looked old. I wonder about how old the clan is… Why didn't I look that up, anyway? Ah yes, no info. I wonder why. Anyway, architect had a taste.

Nine… Ten… Eleven…

Lantern on top of the door was on. I guess I am expected. Makes sense. My arm reached out to button…

Twelve.

Only to freeze as door slowly opened by itself.

"Welcome to Tenga mansion, Shiki-sama. We were expecting you." In the light of the lantern I saw a figure, clad in a maid uniform. No, not the French one, you perverts!

_But if there was a single truth, a single light_  
><em>A single thought, a singular touch of grace<em>  
><em>Then following this single point , this single flame,<em>  
><em>The single haunted memory of your face…<em>

She wore a long brown skirt with red ribbon near the neck, and apron over it. Additionally, black shoes and… That… What is that white thing maids always wear on their heads called? Why do they even wear it? No idea…

When she stepped into the light, I saw her face. She had long brown hair and black eyes, soft but strict face, and piercing stare, one that was actually not intimidating, just looking deeply into you.

"Shirabe-sama will not be able to greet you today, but you are expected to introduce yourself tomorrow morning. You will be informed about your school duties then." Short and to the point. And creepily emotionless. Awww… I don't even know what to call it, adorable or just plain tsundere…

…

I am just plain disturbing.

I took off my shoes, and we started walking through the hallways as she lighted the way with a flashlight. Finally, we arrived to one of the many doors.

"This is your room. Van with your bigger possessions has arrived, and tomorrow they will be delivered here. Do you understand?" She said without turning to me.

It just occurred to me that I didn't say a word since getting off the train. Strange of me.

"I… Thank you." It sounded just like I wanted. Not looking down on her, but mainly acknowledging her. I am not manipulative, just hate giving bad impressions. Whatever works…

"May I know your name?" She WAS a maid, but I felt like I had to. People are people, no?

She looked startled by that, and stared at me questioningly. I made a thin smile. And after a long pause, she finally answered:

"Anya. My name… Is Anya" Hesitation was evident in her voice, like she wasn't permitted to say her name.

"…Thank you" I said again. To say anything more would be… Ignorant to her feelings. Anya clearly didn't want to say anything further.

"Is that all?" She asked, looking uncomfortable. I sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes. Good night, Anya-san." Nodding in return, she disappeared in darkness. Way to give a good impression... Baka Shiki.

Opening the door, I found a light switch. Hmmm… Not bad.

It was kinda plain, but hey, it is traditional! With the futon and all… Damn, I have no idea what half of these things are called… Anyway. Dropping my bag on the table, I put headphones on it and undressed, crushing down with full intention to sleep. I am so tired…

_I still love you…_  
><em>I still want you…<em>  
><em>A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves<em>  
><em>Like galaxies in my head…<em>

* * *

><p>Moon was full and bright, lighting down on a gray city, empty of all life. Amongst the silence, there was one lone small figure walking down the street, wearing snow white mantle, with hood covering it's face. It wasn't moving fast, but you could see urgency in it's steps. Finally, it's unmoving target was reached. Reaching out to it, figure whispered:<p>

"I know you are there… Please wake up! What was done to you is unforgivable, but I know the way to undo it! But please, I need you to wake up! Hear me!" And only one tear dropped down on the earth, truly breaking the silence of this empty world…

* * *

><p>Author's Note: First chapter, and there are already a couple of questions arising for our hero…<p>

And I wanted to ask: would it be alright if I often chose a song for Shiki to listen, to set the atmosphere, so to speak?

Well then, please review!


	3. Ain't Home here

**Chapter Two: Ain't Home here.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Persona franchise.<p>

* * *

><p>Did you ever have a prophetic dream? Stupid question, of course you did. But! Was it ever something that scared you? Left you truly terrified? Yup, that one.<p>

When I woke up, it felt like my brain was full of boiling water. Not only that, but when I tried to moan, to do anything, I realized one other thing. I couldn't feel my face. It was totally numb. Managing to lift my hand, I softly touched my cheek.

"Damn…" I whispered somehow. Totally numb. At least it was only the face. But what the hell is going on? I pinched my nose. It would be funny if it wasn't MY nose! Miraculously, it worked. With a wave of heat, feelings returned. Straightening up in the futon, I looked around. There was a clock, calendar, mirror, table from yesterday, and a picture of beasts. It consisted of two circles, with three animals on each. On the outer, there were a wolf, an eagle and a turtle, while on the inner, there were a snake, a small bird and a bear. Strange… Must be some kind of symbol.

Calendar and clock were pointing out time (duh) – 2015, 21 of March, Saturday, 6:53. Huh, even being so tired, I woke up before my usual time. But craaaap… Even though I already missed, like… An eternity of school, going there after a spring break ends would be a freaking torture! For exactly the same reason...

I deny all accusations of me being lazy.

Suddenly, I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Shiki-sama! Are you awake?" It was Anya. Looks like my life is going to be put on schedule from now on… Fortunately, it seems that my waking up is right on.

"Yes." I started standing up. What will my life be like? What screw ups will I make trying to adjust? Ah dang it. I should really cut out on pessimism…

"Shirabe-sama awaits you immediately after breakfast. Do you require directions?"

"No, I think I'll manage. Thank you." I was pretty sure I've seen dining room right after entering.

"Hai, Shiki-sama. Please don't take much time." I heard steps going away.

Sigh. For some reason, I feel very disturbed around people who are trying to seem emotionless. It just rubs me the wrong way…

Standing up, I put my clothes on and my player in pocket. I am not going to go to breakfast in headphones, of course. They are going right after the player. Just as I was exiting the room, it occurred to me that I didn't know where the bathroom was. So much for not needing the directions… Sheesh. Guess I'll just have to go like that.

Touching the doorknob, I threw last glance at the mirror. Looking me into the eyes was an interesting seventeen year old guy. Silver-white medium hair, gray eyes, pale face without any noticeable quirks. Seems too good, right? Okay. I am really not strong. Agile, yes. Enduring, maybe. Fast, hell yes. But if I try to punch you, you'll probably get a bruise. Don't make a mistake: I can bring you down. Even though I will need a good reason for that. There are people who are not into violence, you know! Not everyone has a bloody delinquent past with death and sacrifices involved... Although I might qualify for some of those.

Clothes? Nothing much – green snake-like jacket with black jeans. Silver and green are looking great together…

Finally getting out, I moved in a direction of a dining room. Looks like I really did notice it that night. Walking in, I accessed the situation.

There were five people. Three were sitting at the table, and two, in a maid clothing, were standing, Anya being one of the two. I noticed that there was no one at the front chair, where head of the family was supposed to sit. Two maids were female, while three sitting consisted of a woman, a man, and a boy.

"Ah, there you are, Shiki." Woman said. She looked like she was in her thirties, had long black hair, deep black eyes and at a first glance, seemed to be beautiful in all aspects, even though not very endowed. Yeah, I know, call me a pervert. See if I care about that one.

"Good morning." I said with a small smile, getting a friendly nod from blond man and neutral "Mornin'!" from similarly colored boy. Sitting next to the boy, I didn't do anything. Better safe than sorry. Additionally, it looks like no one has started eating yet, so I really should wait.

"Is anybody else going to come?" Was my question. Not really rude, but clear enough. Man grinned.

"Well, it looks like head won't honor us with his presence." At that, the other two people stared at him strangely. Not that "rightful anger for badmouthing the head", no. Something like wonder, amazement and surprise. After a moment, woman smiled.

"Indeed. Let us start." And they dug into the food. I was left wondering, but hunger got advantage over me.

Food was great, actually. Looks like there is a chef hired or, more likely, one of the maids can cook. Hiring chef seems strange with such a small number of people living in the mansion. I mean, they only mentioned the head being absent! If you count maids who probably live right here, that makes six! Not that big of a number.

Breakfast went in silence. Finally, with plates empty and carried away by the maids, man started speaking again.

"I guess introductions are in order. Name's Tenga Hireki. That ten-year old runt over there," He grinned, ignoring indignant "Hey!" shout from the latter. "Is Aibu." Gesturing to the woman, Hireki blown his grin into a smile. "While that beautiful m'lady," She giggled softly, covering her mouth. "Is named Shiri, and-" He clearly wanted to say something else, but was cut off by a sudden feeling of dread coming from the woman. It didn't help that he was sitting right next to her.

"My little, pitiful relative…" At that, Hireki visibly shrunk... "Didn't I tell you… TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" …And was comically punched right into the face. I assure you, comical it was. Even if painful for him…

"Let's go. You were summoned, right?" Shi… She humphed and turned to me. I slowly nodded, thinking: to be afraid, or not to be afraid? Nah… They seem like a good friends with a funny streak. Pointedly ignoring Hireki's leg, twitching under all the chairs… I wonder why the maids are not helping him? I guess that one is not the first time happening… What a frightening thought.

Anyway, making a "help me" face at the Aibu, I followed her, hearing his laugh and moans from Hireki.

We walked in silence, me still being weary from the incident.

"So… Had a good ride?" It looked like she cooled down and wanted to start talking.

"Yeah… I guess." After… Experiencing such an atmosphere, I started loosing up a bit. Won't harm.

"Erm… Aren't there more people in the mansion?" That was bothering me from the beginning. Seems really strange, if you ask me.

"Well, no. The thing is – practically no one but me really lives here. Every adult member of the family sends some money, and every month we get together and have a party." She giggled again. My opinion still stands – she is beautiful. Wait… Now I am starting to think it sounds wrong. A-anyway…

"Seems unusual for a large family that has a mansion. Very unusual."

"Well, the current head and the others before had a firm opinion that nothing good will come from seclusion. So, everyone is encouraged to have their own, semi-independent life, family and home. That way, they all don't have to depend on something, and get help at any moment. Following me on that?"

"I think I do… Everyone can help and be helped by someone, or everyone."

"Exactly, and we gather a lot of influence like that. Even when, say, female gets married out of the family, her children can still help us. And thus, we can get anyone out of trouble. Of course, we are no criminals. But we. Are. Legion." She turned around and made a SPOOKY face at me. Pause… And we both broke up laughing.

"I hear ya. Seems like a beautiful idea. And for how long was it working?" She frowned in thought and looked up to the ceiling.

"Hmmm… It all started, like, ten generations ago, so… Well, you can guess."

"Woah. Now I am starting to think if a mansion is too small for all those people."

"Nope. A lot of them just can't visit. So, we fit just right."

"Seems almost like utopia. Anyway… In that case, just interested – what's with Hireki and Aibu? You did say you live here alone…" Now that one was risky and could actually blow up in my face.

She stopped, and I felt softened up version of what occurred in the dining room. Now that was scary…

"I guess it's good that you asked me about that one, not someone else. But please don't ask anyone about that. It's not something concerning you, OK?" She turned around and I nodded.

"Understood." With that usual smile, she nodded in return and went on.

"He is my brother. Aibu is his son. Recently they had to move here. Home became just… Unbearable for them. Long story." Silence again. Finally, she stopped.

"Aaand here we are! Come in." She opened the door and walked in. Just like that. Realizing what was going on, I froze.

"Suddenly, I feel like an idiot." She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's justified?"

"I guess. So, to clear out all mistakes. May I know your name, milady?" I said with a slight, joking bow. She sat in the chair and smirked.

"My name is…" Dramatic pause… "Tenga Shirabe."

* * *

><p>"Was that so hard to figure out?"<p>

"Not really. After what happened in a dining room, my suspicions arose. I mean, what Hireki-san called you and those stares you gave him when he mentioned head being absent… What happened there?" At that she looked partially impressed, then laughed.

"Looks like he decided to play a joke on you. We went on with it." And test me for manners and attitude. But that one is better left unsaid. I smirked.

"I see. Now, on to with the subject, please?" Shirabe sighed and crossed her fingers.

"You're right. Well then… Obviously, I am aware about your… Situation, and I hope you'll manage to… Continue on with your life. We really should talk about this later. But, about your arrangements. You will live here. School is located nearby and should be marked on map given to you, like all the other important places. I noticed that your last school had lessons on Saturdays, but it's not the case here. So for the rest of a spring break you can familiarize yourself with the city. And at least once a week I'd like you to come here and have a talk with me about your experiences here. Please. So… Any questions?" She said cheerfully.

Everything that was said convinced me – she is worried. No, more like interested. Maybe she is bored, alone in this house and wants to have someone to talk to... Have a son? I have to admit, that thought screwed my mind a little.

"I… I think I understand. Only one question." And again, I couldn't help myself. "Isn't it lonely here alone?" I stared her in the eyes. For a moment, Shirabe looked startled, but then raised her eyebrow.

"Nope, not at all. There is a huuuge library here! And Kyrie, one of the maids here is a very good talking partner." She said cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye, Shirabe-san." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Shiki? Welcome to the Kuwadorian." I turned my head at her, smiled, and nodded, walking out of the room.

Suddenly, on the edge of my hearing, I heard a strange crash-like sound behind me. Turning around, I looked at Shirabe. She was still sitting, nothing changed. She looked at me with confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Hearing things, sorry…" With that, I closed the door.

On my way to the exit didn't meet anyone. Guess they went on a walk. Going out, I made a deep breath. Now, where do I go… School? Nah, I'll have plenty of time for that one. It must be closed anyway. Park? Nope, doesn't really count for "getting familiar with the city". Main square it is… Getting out my headphones, I turned player on.

* * *

><p>((Katawa Shoujo - Stride.))<p>

My opinion still stands. Daylight didn't make this town any worse, only better. Main square was just plain classic. Near café there were two girls chatting.

"Hey, you heard about sun eclipse yesterday?"

"There were an eclipse? Why didn't I see anything?"

"You couldn't see it from Japan. But, in one year there will be another, and we'll be able to see it! And total, to boot!"

"Cool!"

They never change...

Shops, clubs, arcade… The same as the other cities. Speaking of arcade…

"Oi! Hireki-san!" I shouted at the pair just walking into the arcade. Turning around, confusion evident on their faces, they noticed me.

"Shiki? What a coincidence. Are you going around the city?" Hireki smiled.

"Yes, something like that. Hey there, Aibu." I greeted the boy.

"'Ello…" He nodded shyly.

"What are you going to do now? Sorry, we are waiting for his girlfriend," Hireki grinned, again ignoring even louder than last time yell of "Hey!" from Aibu. "So four of us would make too big of a crowd. Alright?" - Hireki winked with a smile. I raised my eyebrow.

"No problem. I have quite a way ahead of myself, anyway. Good luck, Aibu." The latter groaned. I can see how it amuses his father… Just as I was walking away, I heard Aibu shout: "Suika-chan!", and looked back for a moment. There was a smiling girl the same age as Aibu, black hair tied in pigtails, running to the boy. They hugged, and went inside. Yup, good luck to you.

Well then, where to next? Shops? Come to think of it, I'll have to talk to Shirabe about my allowance… No shops for me right now. So, what else is here? Mall, shrine, asylum, park with a lake… Wait. Asylum? How the hell didn't I notice THAT first time? Okay, that one is not a really good object for sightseeing anyway. I'll go for the park.

* * *

><p>Ah, so that's where all the good air comes from. I feel like I am on a sugar rush, for god's sake! Life is good, sun is blinding, birds are singing, a soul chilling howl from behind all the trees... Okay, that one's weird.<p>

In a hindsight, I shouldn't have went off the path. I really shouldn't have. But, it's not like I had any choice in a matter.

...I think. On the other hand, it would have gone even worse further down the road.

I am not sure just for how long did I wander, but at some point it wasn't a mere park anymore. Sun could not get through all the trees. You know, I am fairly sure park zones inside cities are not supposed to look like that.

...Is that a moonlight I see? What the hell? It's, like, five in the evening! Universe does not work like that!

Understandably, I was freaked out something big and, when my eyes spied out a clearing, I abandoned all caution and ran there like man possessed.

As I literally fell out of a particularly nasty bush on that clearing, I managed to take a look on what transpired there.

…Moon was new just yesterday, and light was very weak. And yet that first picture, my very first encounter with nightmares of this accursed city, will forever be clear in my mind.

There stood two figures. One, shined upon by a pale light from the sky, was that of an adult woman, her black hair tied in a braid. Her slim figure was complimented by sharp features of her face. But, as an involuntary observer I could not possibly fail to notice woman's rigid posture, her stare affixed on one thing in front of her, katana in her hands pointed on it.

This… This _thing, _which stood there unashamed of it's wrongness, did not reflect light, but consumed it as a whole. Its features were that of a beast, a wild wolf, its eyes glowing with an eerie white light, fangs leaking with bloody blackness of a liquid, bared for the whole world to see… And be repulsed. And as I stared at it, my mind shying away from this horror, I knew one thing.

It did not, could not, _must not_ belong. An alien being, for all the reality being a sacred duty to banish. How that woman could stand there, unflinching, I could not comprehend.

And yet, in the most terrifying realization of all, I knew.

As it stood there_, the world itself was remade._ Remade by its own image, descending into chaos….

And then they both looked at me.

Time stopped.

* * *

><p>And that's how I ended up in this mess.<p>

And so truly begins a story,

Of betrayal, death, faith,

Of a long path, obstacles broken and trials failed.

Of masks teared and new faces slipped.

…And butterflies.

Fucking butterflies.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If, by any chance, you are one of those who follow this story, you'll notice edited ending and next chapter's absence for a while.<p>

The thing is, I started writing this less then an year ago with no clear path. That... Was obviously a mistake. Now, I have a much more clear path in mind. Let's hope it goes alright.

And hey, I would really love to hear your opinion. Tell me if there is something wrong with my writing.


	4. Welcoming Embrace

**Chapter Three: Welcoming Embrace.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Persona francise.<p>

* * *

><p>Until that moment, I always thought that "deer in the headlights" metaphor was funny. I mean, did you ever see eyes like that? Those are hilarious!<p>

…That's what I thought until that night. Because at that very moment my face had to be a perfect rendition of that emotion.

Time froze in a moment.

You know, I think I can guess what you think. "Oh, hell yeah! Now this guy is going to shine, take out a hidden katana, pocket knife, gun, whatever, kick that Eldrich abomination's butt back to where it crawled out from and totally shock that lady with having no injuries whatsoever and it's gonna be Awesome!"

…You know what? Stop it right there. Seriously? No, I would LOVE to have had… Oh, I don't know, some cool Ki technique, magical weapon… Heck, I would have been glad to have at least a freaking shield at that point!

But wait! I know what you are thinking. Of course! Encountering a monster that threatens to kill him and his comrades, hero suddenly, out of desperation and pure instinct calls upon his spirit and unleashes the magic within, obliterating all on his path!

…

No. That's just plain stupid. Things are not supposed to happen like that. I am but a mere human. Or… At least I was. But that's a story for later.

In that frozen silence we stood for what seemed like an eternity. Fear does strange things to ones mind. Realizing that, I tried to calm down and let out a breath I was holding.

…And just like that, the magic was broken.

With a growl, distorted beast lunged towards me, world unraveling behind its steps. As if predicting its intentions, woman started running in attempt to intercept. But it was clear that she wouldn't make it.

Okay, kicking or otherwise making contact with it was out of question. With what it apparently does to reality around itself, I am not risking a limb. Maybe weapon would do, but the only weapon was in the woman's hands. Thus…

I threw myself to the right, dodging fangs aimed right for my jugular. With a groan, I jumped off the grass and away from where I stood. It looked like the beast met tree with its face and tried to get its bearings. But that was when I froze yet again.

The tree… Melted.

While inaccurate, this word was the best to describe what I saw. Branches bent under impossible, thirty degrees angles with green liquid drops hanging from them that had to be leaves at some point, barkless trunk that started curling in a spiral and roots that became black, eating down in the earth.

And as wolf got ready for another killing lunge, I knew for certain: if I touch this… This _abomination of a thing, _then I am dead. No ifs or buts about it.

Now, what do you do when you have no means to attack nor defend, no chance to stop or even delay something terrifying in front of you, even if you had something to fight for?

The answer came in form of the woman that I forgot about but for a minute. Rough, yet lithe figure threw itself between us and for the first time I heard her voice, firm and deep…

"Get the hell out of here!"

…And not exactly clean. But, I guess she is not exactly in control of her emotions right now, seeing her face is a mixture of rage, conflict and… Fear? Wait, that one's concern. I am flattered. And possibly flattened if I don't do as she says!

But. As terrified as I was, I couldn't help but realize the peril of the woman in front of me. The danger of her situation was obvious. Even if her sword can somehow stand up to this… Corruption, she would still have to get close to the beast. Too close.

Damnit. I couldn't just run like that. Stupid, irresponsible and ungrateful idiot. Still, I couldn't bring myself to care.

Now, how do I go about making this situation safer for her? The only way is…

Thought process took a few moments, during which the woman did her best to attract the attention of the wretched thing.

…Wait. That's it!

I stood up and started slowly walking to the right, staring right in wolfs eyes that started following me, noticing me moving. I heard eye contact aggravates some animals.

After a short pause, I began circling around it. In a nearly nonexistent moonlight that filled me with horror two frozen figures looked like pale shadows. Trying very hard not to blink, I moved to beast's side. Even though wolfs head never moved, its eyes, too, unblinking, trailed me the whole time.

As I stood there, silence descended yet again. Not even nearly as long as those before it, this pause was just as filled with suspense just as tree was still twisting at creature's side. Finally, one of the braches couldn't handle the strain and broke silently, falling down.

Scene exploded in action. As I jumped to the right and dashed across the clearing, evading the beast that lunged at me, I could see trying to stop it from moving after me.

"You idiot!" – sadly, it stopping wasn't in my plans. Not even seeing, _feeling _it running behind me, I ran out of the clearing and zig-zagged between trees, trying to throw it off.

It was at this point that I felt my fear subsiding, freeing place for flowing excitement and cold planning. Not that planning will do me much good, I realized. No weapons or transport, and trying to fight it is right out. Exhausting it? Nah, I have no idea just how supernatural this thing can be. Too risky. Now, I can't count on its legs failing… I can't do anything about its nose, so I'll just have to get lucky about it… And I can't hurt its ears, either… What about its eyes? What if I get out of its eyesight? How? Hiding behind the tree is idiotic. I just won't do it fast enough, or silently enough. What about… ON the tree? Good enough. No other wa- Ohshitohshitohshit don't you freaking stumble, Shiki! Too much thinking, no action!

Miraculously managing to avoid falling down, I started looking for a good branch. Just in time, too – my lungs started burning and legs got heavy. How the wolf didn't get me yet, I have no idea. Fear gives people wings, indeed…

Finally seeing a good spot, I dived into some bushes and then jumped up, grasping on a branch and pulling myself up. Now…

It jumped out of the bushes and started running again, not noticing me. Did it work?

Sounds disappeared in far away. I sat on a branch and- Did I just nearly die?

That how I roll about stress. Seem all cool and awesome even inside and then it all comes crashing down at once and I nearly have a freaking seizure with how my limbs are shaking and…

Aaand I fall down on this sinful earth. Damn hurts. Regardless, I should get the hell out. Or wait. Will that woman just forget about me and go home? Or better yet, forget about that monster? Shit. I am not just going to return home, am I?

But even that point became moot when I looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" – my voice sounded a bit raspy after a long run.

* * *

><p>Yep, I am officially lost. My best bet would be going in direction opposite from where wolf had gone. Big load of good would it be, though, what with all the turns we did. Oh well… I started moving, trying very hard to not look at the moon shining between the trees.<p>

And now that I actually have time to think about it… What the hell just happened? It suddenly became nighttime, then that monster right out of some magical series appears… I really should find that woman. She looked like she knew what's been going on.

But… Isn't it just like five years ago? That feeling is too similar to just brush it off as a coincidence.

"It's like you are chasing me." – I whispered to no one in particular.

As adrenalin rush went down, surrounding atmosphere started pressing down on me. It felt like a watered down version of and horror that wolf from before emanated. It felt… Alien. Corrupting. Insane. And it was flowing over entire forest. Animals must be going mad right now. I know I do. It's like something inside in me, my very soul rejects it.

…Wait. They ARE bound to be in at least SOME amount of distress, right?

So. Why can't I hear anything?

No squeal, growl of bark. How strange. Hm.

Just as I approached another clearing, a sound from above got my attention. It was a simple bird that decided to land on a tree nearby. Just as it passed near the treetops. I saw it. A bleak, nearly invisible shadows that trees formed between themselves… Moved. Moved for what looked like a mere inch, yet a poor animal ended up shrouded in them. And just after a moment blink, shadows subsided. I could swear it was just my imagination, if it wasn't for one thing. As shadows went down, them crawling back and upper branches getting opened to the moonlight yet again…

The bird didn't.

It was a surreal sight. It was like the bird was still covered by a shadow, even though there was nothing that could have it.

Seemingly unaware of any change, it finished landing and looked around. In a split second after, it was gone, being killed by a passing squirrel. It got just… Torn apart. Just like that.

Having no idea what to think, I moved my gaze to the clearing in front of me.

What transpired there would be best defined as an all-out brawl. Term "Battle for survival" implies that some of participants run away in order to live. Term "War" requires for there to be sides.

There was neither of these things.

All living things in my sight were touched by a shadow. As a consequence, it compelled them to kill. Kill and kill indiscriminately.

I saw bear cubs baring their fangs on their mother. She wouldn't pay them any attention, too busy throwing herself against their father.

I saw the whole packs of wild dogs in disarray, males biting wildly at each other. Females long forgotten, their corpses already lying in dirt, half devoured by vulturing field-mice to whom there became no difference between plants and meat. The cycle went on, as those mice lucky enough to evade their brethren's wrath ended up eaten by snakes, who violently trashed around biting anything they could get their fangs in, except one, which seemed intent on devouring its one most worthy prey - the tail which belonged to itself… A symphony of destruction blared in the air, as in their fury creatures' forms began to lose their clarity, blending together in perfect embodiment of a primal Chaos…

I averted my eyes. All thoughts of logical thinking escaped my mind, as I ran away from my fear, for my mind itself was slipping away...

* * *

><p>I had no idea how much time had passed, as trees and shadows mixed in shapeless grey. As my… Revulsion began to fade, yet again I saw a blink of empty space between the trees. Unable to resist a joy of at last getting somewhere else open, I ran ahead.<p>

I am getting tired of all the running, it's good to- Whoa!

Those last trees grew on the edge of some kind of canyon. Barely avoiding the fall, I looked down. Nope, ain't seeing a bottom. Not much of a surprise, with it being a night. Lifting a stone up from a ground, I threw it there.

…

…

…

No sound. Good thing I didn't fall, then.

"Hey you!" – a sudden yell startled me. It belonged to the woman on the other side of the canyon. That exact woman from before. Before I could say anything, she continued yelling:

"You idiot! How reckless can you be to just risk yourself like that? Do you have a death wish or something?"

What can one answer to that? Heck, she seemed actually relieved to see me unharmed. And it feels good to see my plans actually succeeding for once, seeing her alive and whole. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. If anything, it infuriated her further:

"You have to get out of here! There are other… Things like that here! If even one gets to you, you're- LOOK OUT!" – at that, I noticed a tree just to the side of me… Distorting? Just like… Oh shit.

Behind me stood another of those animals. Rather than resembling that wolf from before, it was just like all those other animals. And yet, its shape was unrecognizable, as if it was not corrupted by shadows, but became a part of them. Like a shadow of a smoke, its four-legged figure changed, twisted and deformed before my eyes. And it was running right… At…Me.

Oh.

I never had time to dodge, as it aimed for my neck. How, how do I live? Maybe twist slightly or headbutt it in the teeth, can do uppercut to the jaw to misdirect it or kick up and ju-

_**Snap.**_

I heard woman scream. Animal's momentum carried us both over the edge of canyon, even as it kept its teeth in my neck.

As my eyes went off, I cursed.

I really think too much sometimes.

Now I am dead.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well now, it's been a long time. I finally thought all the plot through, and am motivated to continue writing.<p>

Smaller then the last chapter, but I wanted to end this on a cliffhanger.

So. Did it seem rushed, or did I actually manage to get the atmosphere right?

Thank you for reading. Please review!


	5. Genesis

**Chapter Four: Genesis.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Persona franchise.<p>

* * *

><p>(((Music - Ar Tonelico 3 - "EXEC_REBIRTHIA=PROTOCOL")))

That's how dreams work. You can't understand shit, but everything makes perfect sense, you don't know the name of the man, but converse like an old friend… Kinda like what happened to me then.

The first thing I remember?

...Hearing someone cry. As my vision started clearing just enough for me to see something, I realised that I was staring at the face of the crying little girl who was kneeling beside me, her tears dropping on my face and tiny fists clutching on my jacket's collar. My thoughts were hazy, but damn if I don't react to children's tears badly. Opening my mouth, I managed to speak in a slightly raspy voice:

"Hey… Don't cry… It's alright." – She froze and went silent for a moment. Then, she brought her head up and moved her messed up hair out of her eyes, allowing us to look at each other.

She really was a little girl, six or seven years. Her short pitch-black hair was tied into a tiny braid and wide, grey eyes were ridden with tears. Wearing a white dress, she looked pretty normal… Cute.

As I took a moment to examine her, she suddenly embraced me.

"You're... Sniff… Alive… Sniff… Uwaaaah!" - Her tears started flowing anew with even more intensity. Okaaay…?

I patted her head a couple of times.

"Here, here… I am okay. It's all good…" – that seemed to calm her down a little bit. Her gentle crying was muffled by my clothes, but I could feel her starting to relax.

We stayed like that for some time; I am not sure for how long.

"Mi… I was so scared…" – she cuddled closer, "Don't get like that again, please?"

It all seemed like a dream. Just how did I get here? But right then, I didn't care about that in a slightest. Strange, that.

I raised myself up and hugged her.

"Don't worry… It's not like I liked that, either. I'll definitely try not to get hurt." – She raised her eyes at me and smiled for a moment. Immediately, though, her eyes hardened slightly. Pouting, she stomped on the ground and lightly punched me on the chest.

"You are not trying hard enough! Those thingies… Scary…" – the girl shivered, "Can I help you? Pleeeease?" – Not even a second has passed, and she is already eager. Strange girl…

Finally remembering all that has happened, I got even more confused. Just where am I?

"I… And how are you going to help?"

At that, her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Eh? That's easy!"

After saying that, she let go of me and reached for me with her fingers. And, before I even could realize what was going on, she dug them into my chest…

_And tore me open._

* * *

><p>(((Music - Digital Devil Saga - "Hunting")))<p>

Empty.

Feels so empty.

It hurts, hurts so much. My head felt like the brain inside was sucked out and skull was going to cave into the newly formed vacuum. Empty, black, my chest… Heart. Where is my heart? There is no heart. There is no HEART. I need my heart. Any heart. Just to stop this. Cant breath-

I opened my eyes and met the stare of the wolf-like beast. Its mouth was opened in a hungry growl, inches away from my neck. Its eyes were filled with crazed rage not unlike other animals earlier.

Although that emotion quickly changed to pained shock just as I buried my fingers in its belly.

…

_**And what a squishy belly it was.**_

So soft and tender, wolf's flesh easily gave in under my hand. With a startled growl, beast leapt away a second too late. But not before leaving a chunk of its own meat in my grasp. The bloody lump seemed to bubble with liquid, exposed to air. Hm…

Looks _**tasty.**_

Bringing the piece to my mouth I took a bite. It WAS tasty! And strangely energizing. It felt as if a part of my heart has been restored.

But not enough…

Paying no mind to tiny trickles of blood flowing down my chin, I raised my eyes at the creature that stood frozen in front of me. Is that fear I see? Hm… Aren't you a big boy? Adult, with meat in all the right places. Yummy.

I crouched down, my hands resting on the earth. Leaving the wolf no time to run, I lunged forward. Poor doggy just couldn't get away fast enough…

But he sure could dodge. Ignoring the obvious pain he felt, wolf jumped back, narrowly avoiding my swipe. I would've continued my strikes if it wasn't for a sudden feeling of energy the beast started giving off. Moving on instinct, I jumped to the side, a thin line of fire moving past.

Wait… Fire?

Did it just breathe fire? Ha! What an interesting little thing. Must be weakened, though. The fire can probably be even stronger.

Just as its mouth stopped glowing, I rushed forward. Still wasn't fast enough though, and the glow returned again.

"Ah, screw it."

And with that I ran right through the flames. Felt like a hot water. Nothing much. Strange, that. Ha!

The beast finally exhausted and lying on the earth, it had no way of fighting anymore after using what was evidently its last resort. Still, the poor thing still growled in defiance. Awwwww… So adorable. Let me show you how it's done!

Taking a deep breath, I _roared._

Instead of sound, out of my mouth came a wave of dark orange fire. As soon as it touched wolfs skin, a full out shriek filled the air. As I watched in satisfaction, smell of burnt flesh reached my nostrils.

…Make that "well cooked meat".

After some minutes, whines finally died out. Wisps of shadow that surrounded us have disappeared. The corpse, bare of all fur, lied on a scorched earth. There was silence, broken only by wisps of fire dying out.

I clapped my hands once.

"Well then! Itadakimasu!"

Kneeing beside the wolf, I sniffed the air in satisfaction and overturned it so its belly would face the air. After pressing my finger against its skin, I made a swipe with my fingertip, drawing a long line across the belly. Some blood flowed out. Peeling skin off, I got to the ribs. Finally, after some unappetizing manipulations which I would prefer not to bore you with, its heart was in my hand.

Never even once did I pay attention to the lingering, terrified stare in the dead creature's eyes.

"Aaaah!"

I opened my mouth wide. This lump of meat, still warm, was just so delicious, so beautiful… A trickle of saliva flowed down my jaw, dripping on my meal. I didn't mind…

A blow to the side of my head came as a surprise. A stunning one, at that. My sight went dark yet again.

* * *

><p>(((Music - Ar Tonelico 3 - "EXEC_REBIRTHIA=PROTOCOL")))

I opened my eyes. The returned sluggishness of my thoughts was already familiar to me. Lightness of my body, though, was not.

The first thing I heard were joyful squeals. With a grunt, I rose up. Before me there stood one hell of a scene…

Imagine. An endless field of green grass, stretching away into infinite horizon, illuminated by a white light from a deep, milky sky. Soft yet unyielding wind, waving around my hair and grassy plains alike. A view so cold, so deep… Yet soothing, calming…

…Home.

Wait. Home? How in the hell is that supposed to be…

I could already feel my mind brightening. Okay, good. Now wherever am I-

"Wheeeee!"

…Those squeals again.

Turning around, I became a sudden spectator of another interesting scene.

Jumping around on the grass there was a big, white dog with a lion-like mane. I recognized him as pure, uncorrupted version of abomination I just killed. Still, glowing yellow eyes and strange, scaled tail that seemed to grow out of its spine kinda gave its nature away.

But that's not what caught my eye at that moment. The strange thing was – the dog seemed to be mounted! By that strange girl from before, to boot. The same girl that somehow got me-

I grunted in phantom pain, still remembering what happened.

That caused her to notice me.

"Mi? Mi! Ully-chan! Look, it's Ully-chan! Hurry!" – With a look of utter happiness, the girl kicked the dog with her heels, causing it to immediately change its stance and run straight at me. Full speed. Oh shi-

There was no way I could dodge. Cue the aforementioned dog lunging at me and pinning me to the ground. Strange, with its size, that my ribs are not giving in. It is surprisingly light. Although, I can't move regardless, so kinda moot point.

"Ully-chan!"

Getting off her strange mount, black-haired girl in white dress embraced me, yet again. I am ashamed to say that I didn't quite manage to strangle an impulse to push her away. I mean, it was PAINFUL the last time. Luckily, I still couldn't move. Great, NOW it's "luckily"?

She still noticed.

"Ully-chan…? Did… I do something wrong?" – She asked in genuine concern and fear. Strange, at this point there usually is at least a bit of crying. Nothing here.

I calmed myself and remembered again all that's happened. Whatever she did, it DOES seem to have saved my life. So…

"…No. I am not angry. Thank you. Just what did you do just then?" – At that the girl seemed at first happy with my proclamation, then confused at my question, then a bit abashed.

"…I dunno." – Cue sweat drop from me. Seriously?

"You don't know."

"Nope!" – came a cheerful answer.

"Then why did you do it?" – Smooth, Shiki. You are an EPITOME of logic.

"I, like, had a feeling… You held yourself back! Yeah, that's it!" – coming from a child's mouth it seemed kind of… Childish.

Damn it, Shiki! Get a grip! OF COURSE it would feel childish coming from a girl!

"And so, you decided to tear a hole in me." – Her face got a typical 'well, when you put it like that…' expression, but brightened right after.

"It worked, didn't it?!"

"Can't argue with that. Thanks." – Utter happiness radiating from that girl caused me to close my eyes for a second. I felt her arms embracing me… Just like that last ti- No. Stop it.

"So…" – I started.

"Hm?" – She seemed perfectly content with our current position. Me? Well…

"Can this guy lay off me? Pardon the pun." – I looked into the dog's eyes. Its stare seemed to judge me. For a second I imagined if it thought about me being a danger to the girl. Who, me? Would never touch an innocent being like her.

Aaaaand here I am, getting corny again. Happens to me once in a while.

"Mi, Kerry! Geroff Ully-chan!" – standing up, the girl started to tug on its lion mane, trying to pull it off me. While I appreciated the gesture, weight difference was obvious. Still, the beast moved away and sat on the ground. It never broke eye contact.

I moved myself up, sitting down on the grass.

"So. Who would you two be?" – Better start with 'who', rather than 'where'.

Dropping down on earth right in front of me, the girl's eyes got a faraway look for a moment.

"Mi… Well, my name is Eve. And that's Kerry! He appeared right after you… Well, disappeared." – She still seemed feeling a little guilty after the whole fiasco.

Well, that doesn't explain much. Right after, huh?

"At first, he was all like 'Arrrrrr' and 'Waaaaaarrrgh', but then we played some and now we're friends!" – She hugged Kerry by the neck.

"So, Eve and Ke-"

_**My name is Kerberos.**_

"-rry." – I did my best not to freak out. First, the dog never moved a muscle. Intelligent animal? A freaking telepath, to boot? Second, Kerberos. I know my mythology; it's a guardian of Greek Underworld or whatever it's called. What the hell? Third, isn't he supposed to have three heads? Fourth…

Just what did I fight? And how is it connected to what I am seeing now? What AM I seeing now?

Eve didn't notice a thing. But now that I knew what to look for, Kerberos did. It… He without a doubt knew that I was thinking as fast as I could. I made a slight nod in his direction in acknowledgement of his name.

"…Right. Next question. Where are we?"

"I dunno. I just… Live here… For some time…" – Eve seemed unsure of herself. Evidently, the girl has no idea. While she seemed distracted, I mouthed off 'You?' to Kerry.

_**I know nothing of this predicament.**_

"Hm... There goes that."

_**The last thing I recall is you tearing in me.**_

Oh.

Oh, shit.

Wait. He won't touch me. First, Eve wouldn't let him, whatever she did to the poor guy. Second, I already established my power over him a couple of minutes ago. I reckon he has wolf instincts, so dominance in pack is established. Wait, am I supposed to be so analytic? Going on…

Still, the guys stare unnerves me.

"Okay. Maybe there is someway I can return, then?"

"Oh, that's easy! You just go through that door over there!" – Eve pointed cheerfully at something behind me.

Slowly turning around, I saw just what was to be expected. A door, shining white just stood there, closed. Just in the middle of nowhere, not attached to anything. Oh hell, it's not like it's the weirdest thing I have encountered today.

"Mi… You are leaving…" – a sad voice from behind interrupted my thoughts. Eve must have caught up on my intentions. Smart girl. But, before I could do anything, she continued.

"Promise you'll be back to play?" – While sentence itself might have looked demanding, her tone was almost begging. Hm. I am not sure if I will be ABLE to return. Still…

"I will do my best." – She can understand that, right?

…Yeah, not the best choice of words.

"Mi… Alright!" – After some contemplating Eve nodded in satisfaction. Then she smiled and ran to me. Grasping my hand with surprising force, she pulled me to the door.

"Come on!"

As we neared the door I could make out a strange pattern on it. Are those… Faces?

Before I managed to look closer, Eve had already put my hand on the handle. Deciding to just go with it, I looked at Eve and Kerberos.

"…See you later." – The beast nodded in acknowledgement, while Eve hugged me.

"Bye, Ully-chan." – with that, she pulled my hand down, turning the handle in process. Last thing I managed to think about and say was –

Come to think of it…

"Why Ully-" – the door opened, and bright light blinded me.

The world went white.

* * *

><p>"-chan?"<p>

I opened my eyes.

"This ceiling… Is unfamiliar." – Bad joke on my part, but still true. Above me there was a wooden ceiling that looked slightly worn and old. To add to this impression, it was badly lit by what looked like a fire. Rising up, I surveyed my surroundings.

Surrounding me there were wooden walls of a small room. In this room there were only crinkly bed I lied on and the table with a lantern on it, which was lit, being the only source of light in the room. No windows, one door. Getting up, I realized that I hurt all over. Especially my neck and throat. Wait…

!

_Moon, forest, woman, wolf, fear, death, girl, pain, eateateateatEAT EAT EA-_

My eyes widened as I remembered just WHAT has happened to me in the last two hours.

"Son of a bitch… Did I really-" – try to eat that thing which attacked me? Did I really nearly tear it apart? Did I really breathe fire on it?

…Explains the throat pain, that's for sure. Still, how am I even alive after getting my neck bit through? And then there is that whole thing with Eve and Kerberos…

"What the hell is going on?!"

That… Pretty much summed up my reaction.

It was then that I realized there was a small book lying on the table. What caught my attention was the note on it. Getting closer, it was with a big wonder that I read the words:

_**Read the book. Slowly.**_

…

Okaaaaay…?

Sitting down, I looked at the book. In the pale light of the lantern it looked plain. Interestingly, it was almost new. Not the Old Tome of Ancient Knowledge, then. Hah.

I opened it. The first page had words written on it,

_**Hello there.**_

"Erm… Hello?" – At this point, I didn't care about bringing more insanity in situation. Some seconds passed, and words showed no sign of changing. I turned over the page.

_**No, the words are not going to change. You'll have to turn the pages. Good guess though.**_

…Damn. Looks like I do care about that.

"And you would be?" – I turned the page again.

_**Would you look at yourself, talking with a book… Anyway, that's not important right now.**_

"Then what is?" – I kept on turning the pages.

_**All that's happened to you.**_

"Right… What the hell is going on?"

_**Don't you swear on me. Right now, I have to get you all the information I can right now.**_

"Exactly what I need right now, an info dump."

…_**Shut up. First things first – regarding what happened in the forest. You got shifted into another dimension which, in a nutshell, was an inner world of a dangerous creature whose intentions will lead to some very bad things, including death of everyone in Kuwadorian. Its name is Raudra, and it's a spirit which resides in one of the nine birds statues around the city. There are nine of them (obviously) and they all want to break free. Them going free is a Bad Thing. You can probably guess that since it nearly killed you.**_

There the page ended. I took time to catch my breath. It seemed like a plot of another fantasy fiction, but I wasn't exactly in position to call it a lie after all that's happened.

"How did I get there?"

_**I am getting to that. The only way they can operate is by calling their inner world up and "overwriting the real one". Basically, they suck people up into their mind. Luckily, there is some magic in normal people, too. Some are able to call upon THEIR mind and summon aspects of their personality. Actually, only one of them. It's called Persona. I know you're familiar with Carl Jung.**_

_**One's Persona often has a form of legendary creature and bestows various abilities.**_

_**And, well… You have potential of being a Persona user. That's why you got in.**_

"And let me guess, that woman from before has that ability too?" – For now I decided to just soak up information and go crazy… -ier later.

_**Indeed. But in her case, while her experience is nearing a decade, her power is meager. As such, there is nothing she can really do against Raudra. You, though…**_

_**The thing is, your power is different. While other people only have one Persona and are constricted in their abilities and maximum power (like an aforementioned woman), you are different. You are able of having multiple Personae and limited in neither quantity of your abilities, nor your power. Both would take time to build up, of course.**_

_**But, now is not the time to dump everything on you at once. In time you'll know. Any questions?**_

"…Woah. That's a lot to take in. Let me think… You wouldn't know about a strange place covered with grass?" – That was a shot in the dark. But, since this book and whoever was behind it seemed to be the only source of information…

_**I wondered if you'd ask. Why, it's your own mind.**_

What does that mea-?

Oh. Oh!

The sheer ridiculousness and at the same time obviousness of the fact totally floored me. Taking a minute to calm down, I sighed.

"That works. And I guess everything inside is my Personas?"

_**Look at you getting all genre savvy… Actually, I have no idea about your mind structure at all, except for how it looks. And hey, wouldn't you rather have your mind to yourself, without anyone peeking?**_

_**Oh, and correct plural term is Personae.**_

"Makes sense. The only thing I don't quite get – how do I actually USE these abilities?"

_**It's instinctual. Trust me - you'll get it right when needed.**_

_**Seriously, stop with the questions. There will still be time later.**_

"Alright… So, thank you for all the info. Any pointers for the future?"

…_**It won't be a pretty ride. Be prepared for that.**_

_**Three things. First, take the book with you. There's still much I'll have to say. Second, take what's on the next page and always carry it with you.**_

_**Finally, when you see a creepy old man (which is going to happen SOON), don't tell him anything. Just pretend to be an average school student (in your own way, of course).**_

_**Good luck, Tenga Shiki. And for what it's worth, I am sorry.**_

There the page ended.

What the hell has happened? Who is this person? What is all this magical stuff?

…I am tired.

Deciding on this, I turned the page for the last time.

There, stuck to the page, was a key. Strange, of velvet color and with an ornament of blue butterfly. Weird…

Shrugging, I took it. It was then that I noticed more words on the page.

_**PS. It's still five PM of the same day. Hurry up!**_

Wait, what? What kind of sorcery is this?!

…Sorcery. Yeah, I got you.

Left with little time to ponder, I pocketed the key and the book and rushed to the door. There was no lock on it, so I guess the key is not for that purpose.

Behind the door there was the same park as before. The time of the day seemed the same, too. How in the hell…

Exiting, I turned around and looked behind me. It seems like I was sleeping in a small, wooden shack. Nothing special about it, except for the very fact of it being built on a territory of a public park. No clues for the situation here.

I took note of my surroundings. Through trees I could see the lake. Good thing I still have that map.

I my rush to get the hell out I never noticed absolute silence that permeated the forest…

* * *

><p>"Damn it's cold…"<p>

It was nearing six o'clock, and weather started getting kinda chilly. Fortunately, I was just near the mansion.

Even after that actually good sleep I got at the shack both my body and mind were exhausted. No surprise, really. Still, being so tired that I didn't even turn the music on?

…Must be paranoia rising its head.

Finally, I got to the door. The lantern was off. Straightening up, I got rid of visible signs of exhaustion. Wouldn't do for Shirabe to see me like this.

Once again, as I reached out to knock at the door, it opened before I touched it.

"Greetings, Shiki-sama. We were expecting you." – An unfamiliar voice greeted me. This time, that wasn't Anya that greeted me.

She looked a lot like her, sure. But her brown hair was short, her facial features were much softer, and she seemed to have no qualms against smiling. And what a beautiful smile that was…

Concentrate, Shiki!

As she bowed, I nodded to her in return. Now, what did Shirabe tell me this morning?

"Hello there! …Kyrie-san, I presume?" – Her smile brightened and I knew I was right.

"Quite right, indeed! Well now, come on in, else our esteemed Head will order our heads off." – Kyrie ushered me inside. Shaking my head at the pun, I took my shoes off.

"So, is that just you and Anya-san working here?" – As we walked to the dining room, I couldn't resist making a small talk. Shirabe did cite her as a charming speaker.

"Yep. Two maid sisters. Isn't that charming?" – Kyrie smirked.

"I guess it is…" – I knew it was some kind of trap, but there was no choice. I sighed…

"Quite a fetish for you to dream of, no?" - …And subsequently choked on air. I expected something funny, but give me a break, that one crosses some borders!

"…Quite." – I managed to cough out after getting myself together. Her eyes laughing at me, she opened the door to the dinner room. That woman… Seriously?

"Shiki! You're just in time!" – Shirabe greeted me.

Just like in the morning, Hireki, Aibu and Shirabe were sitting down with Anya standing near them. Dishes were all set, again untouched. Why do I get a feeling they actually waited for me?

Hireki is giving me an evil eye. Yup, the guy is hungry.

"Sorry for returning so late. Got lost in the forest." – Hireki gave a loud, if for some reason nervous laugh.

"I know what you mean. When we were young, our company always got all screwy when there. Innit right, Shicchan?" – At that Shirabe threw Hireki and me a nervous look, but, too, smiled slightly.

"Yes, it's true… Quite the time we had." – Now even Anya and Kyrie started fidgeting. What is going on…?

Ensuing pause was filled with tension. Did I mention I hate situations like this?

"…Let us eat!" – Finally I mustered out with all possible cheerfulness. I am not going to ruin the first impression this house has of me with a bitter evening.

…Doesn't mean I won't pester Shirabe about this later, though.

As everybody realized what I was doing, they relaxed. I sat down and waited for Shirabe to start eating. She threw me a grateful look.

"Itadakimasu." – Head of family took a bite and the dinner started in earnest. Hireki, truly, was hungry and dug in with the same appetite as before. Aibu seemed oblivious as to what happened. Good. Maids, though…

Anya was shaking. Her eyes wide, she stood terrified. It was as if she gazed onto death itself. How the hell didn't I notice?

Kyrie was standing right next to the girl and held her sister's hand tightly. That seemed to be the only thing which kept Anya from screaming. Upon noticing my stare, Kyrie pressed her finger to her lips. The sign was clear.

_They must not notice._

Reluctant, I nodded slightly and returned to my meal. Really, right now I would only make it worse by intervening. Still, I have lots of questions to ask in the future…

That's a fine mess you got me into, fate.

Dinner proceeded in silence. Shirabe was calm, unnaturally so. Hireki seemed unconcerned about getting the mood spoiled. After some minutes Anya finally calmed down and hugged her sister tightly. Kyrie embraced her in turn and was whispering something soothing in her ear.

The worst thing is? I am a stranger in this house right now. There is literally nothing I can do until they have more trust in me. And that would take some load of time…

…I am so tired.

"Thank you for the meal." – I yawned.

"Getting tired, Shiki? Maybe you should go to bed?" – Shirabe, still somewhat unnerved, took advantage of the situation. God you are laying it on thick…

I slowly turned my head to look at all the room's occupants, getting sure to look into everyone's eyes. Hireki held on to his poker face. Kyrie, Anya's face buried in her chest, looked on me with silent plea. Aibu… He actually looked like he started feeling the overall atmosphere. Shirabe…

Now that's a scary smile. I guess she really wants me to get the hell out. And, like I said…

"I guess it can't be helped. Good night then, everybody. "– The tone of my voice practically screamed 'I am on to youuuuuu!~' at them. Guess what, all three of them flinched. Got to give it to Kyrie, though, she actually looked grateful at my understanding, even if slightly guilty.

Waving my hand, I turned around and went off.

I guess the day was getting to me, since I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore. One of my quirks – dump too much on me, get yourself a bitter bastard on your hands.

Somewhere on the way to the bedroom, my brain must have shut down. Memories of me getting in and falling on the bed, still clothed, are kind of hazy. At least I managed to take off my shoes. Didn't get further than that, though, before losing my consciousness… Ahem, falling asleep. Wasn't much difference at this point…

* * *

><p><em><em>Isn't it curious, though? How I never doubted that book. How I didn't spare even a thought to a question - what should I care about those spirits? Why should I risk my life for people unknown to me? At first, I behaved practically on reflex. As in, people are going to die, I can save them, and use magical powers to boot. My self induced blindness was so vast, I didn't suffer any emotional trauma after nearly dying and then getting near the death of my mind and, possibly, my very soul. Of course, there were drawbacks to that...<em>_

_To this moment, I still regret some of my doings on that, very first day. That talk with Shirabe in the morning, leaving Hireki and Aibu in the city, being so flippant with Eve, the poor girl… All these things could, should have gone better._

_That evening, I left four people to their devices, no one to help them in their despair. Perhaps, it was one of the most crucial mistakes I made. Alas, there indeed was no choice. Still, as I learned later, things could have gone worse. Much worse._

_The thing is, the day was far from over…_

* * *

><p>As I opened my eyes, I was met with an already familiar feeling of sluggishness. The first thought I had was – "What the he- Argh!"<p>

... Actually, those were my first words as well.

Right in front of me sat an elderly man of… Unique appearance. Small height, bald head, big, bent nose and, above all that, huge bloodshot eyes. I can't exactly be blamed for nearly falling out of the chair I've been sitting in. Wait…Chair?

Temporarily losing sight of the man, I managed to focus on my surroundings.

This time I ended up in a big room styled in velvet color. It was so big that edges of it couldn't be seen, instead fading into darkness. Surrounding me there were bookshelves. Lots of them. The only sources of light here were lamps on the shelves, which filled the space with the same color as an overall theme. It looked like a library, but it sure was a strange one.

I was sitting in the clearing formed by the shelves, the size of a medium room. There was a table and three chairs, of which mine was on one side of it, and two on the other. The strange man was sitting in one of them. The other was empty. Speaking of…

Seeing me calmed down, he started speaking.

"Welcome, young man… To the Velvet Room."

My reaction was nearly automatic. I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"Oh for the love of…!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: That… Was a strange experience. I am not sure how good it came out. Many things are introduced, of which some are going to seem strange when noticed. Not to worry, it is all according to plan. Doesn't mean I don't want to hear your opinion of them, though. Please, review. It will really help me.<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
